


Spamano Online Conversations

by Cosimo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosimo/pseuds/Cosimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino (South Italy) and Antonio (Spain) chat online.  Antonio tries to pull Lovino out from under the metaphorical rock where he lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call Me Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881112) by [LuckyStarship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyStarship/pseuds/LuckyStarship). 



Lovino  
19:05  
Hello  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
19:05  
hola, but i gtg  
Antonio left group chat.  
Antonio joined group chat.  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:23  
hello again!  
:) :D ;) :’(   
:-o :-/   
x-( :(  
B-( :P <3 :-[   
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:25  
Thanks?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:26  
np  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:26  
Why are we even on chat?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:26  
y not  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:26  
We're sitting right next to each other  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:26  
yes  
this is tru  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:26  
And your abbreviations! The nerve!  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:28  
no essays in chat, plz  
afk now for both of us plz  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:28  
Afk???  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:28  
away from keyboard  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:28  
Ah  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:29  
get w/ the program, rock-dwelling friend  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:29  
Hey!  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:30  
r u ok under that big rock?  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:31  
I live under no rock.  
And what was that about “afk” again?  
Away. From. Keyboard.  
Yet here we are...  
Online...  
Still...  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:31  
so sassy  
and so smol  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:31  
Smol?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:31  
like a small smaug  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:32  
Thanks?  
Wait, do you mean Gollum?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:33  
whatevs  
smol + sass = concentrated sass in smol package = scaryness  
things r often called "smol bean" for something v. cute and tiny  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:33  
Smaug isn't cute, or tiny  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:33  
did I say he was?  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:33  
Smol like Smaug  
It's implied, no?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:33  
that was a pronunciation example  
obvs  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:34  
Not so obvious  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:34  
obvs  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:34  
It’s spelled o-b-v-i-o-u-s  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:34  
snape would b v. disappointed  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:34  
It is “obvious”  
I've never heard Snape use obvs  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:34  
you weren't listening v well  
he implied it  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:35  
When?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:35  
always  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:35  
Fucking Harry Potter references  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:36  
u have ur mother's eyes  
u smol bean  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:36  
God damn you!  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:36  
gdi  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:36  
???  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:36  
god damn it  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:36  
They've got an acronym for that?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:36  
yes  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:36  
So for me it'd be “gdy”  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:37  
ofc  
no  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:37  
???  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:37  
it doesn't work that way  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:37  
Why not?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:37  
*y not  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:37  
NO  
W-H-Y  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:37  
let's b correct here bb  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:37  
“Baby” You’re really calling me that?   
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:38  
Yep  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:38  
Seriously?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:38  
srsly  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:38  
Well okay then…  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:38  
consider this ur field trip. we r leaving the rock  
lolz  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:38  
Urgh  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:39  
calm down bb  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:39  
Fine  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:40  
r u ok over there in all ur smol rage?  
such SMOLdering rage  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:40  
God. Why!?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:41  
omg guyz  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:41  
Wait... Who else is here?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:41  
/angry smol typing/  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:41  
What the hell?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:41  
/angrier smol typing/  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:42  
So are you the “smol typing”?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:42  
no, u r  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:42  
Is smol a noun now?  
I'm confused  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:42  
no, it is adj  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:42  
I give up  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:42  
the typing is angry ad smol  
not u  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:42  
My typing?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:43  
yes  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:43  
The sarcasm and disgruntlement?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:43  
no, the smoldering rage  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:43  
I HAVE NO SMOLDERING RAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:43  
wow, such tol rage 4 smol being  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:44  
Hurmph  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:45  
brb must take meds  
go 2 bed smol bean  
u r tired  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:45  
Hey!  
I went to bed at 10 or so…  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:45  
rage only turns u 2 the dark side  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:45  
...and got up at 4 am  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:45  
calm urself  
(smol padawan bean)  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:45  
Who said I'm not on the dark side already?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:45  
u r a sinnamon roll  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:47  
S not C?  
And according to Urban Dictionary, Nico di Angelo is a “cinnamon roll”  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:47  
no, wrong letter  
should be c  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:48  
nico is def a cinnamon roll  
annabeth is the looks like cinnamon roll, could actually kill you character  
most of my faves are that, actually  
hmm  
that might say something abt me  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:48  
I’m scared now…  
‘Night  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:49  
Adios bb


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino  
19:59  
How do I put an image into a Google Doc?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:05  
u do the thing  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:05  
So helpful  
But I'm serious  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:06  
insert image  
then pick the image  
and poof  
/poof/  
POOFINESS IS OCCURRING, SMOL BEAN  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:07  
Poof? That’s really the word you’re going with for my picture?   
I mean you always were one so…  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:07  
/smirks/ and u arent?  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:07  
Piss off!  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:08  
well you are the 1 who brought up the subject :)  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:08  
Moving on!  
________________________________________  
Lovino   
20:09  
I still can't insert that photo  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:09  
oi  
u  
do the thing better  
/properly inserts it/  
look  
i did the thing  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:10  
Thanks  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:10  
u r welcome  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:11  
It's so big though  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:11  
It ;)  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:11  
God damn you!  
I was talking about the photo!  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:11  
make it smol then, like you  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:12  
If that comment is about my...  
Never mind  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:12  
about ur what ;)  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:12  
I SAID NEVER MIND!!!  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:13  
lol  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:14  
How do I make the PHOTO small?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:14  
with the arrows  
good job smol one  
like THAT u goof  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:16  
Why is my photo so see-through?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:16  
bcuz u failed  
there u go  
good job smol one  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:29  
r u ok over there?  
u r so far away  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:30  
WE'RE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:31  
breathe deeply smol one  
feliciano probs thinks we r discussing deep dark secrets  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:31  
LITERALLY RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:32  
whoa there smolmigo   
feli is looking at u funny  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:32  
Is that my new nickname?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:33  
si smolmigo  
its a combo of smol and amigo  
like it bb?  
_______________________________________  
Lovino  
20:33  
No comment  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:47  
ur bro is starting to annoy me   
he wont stop talking  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:48  
That’s Feli for you  
He never shuts up  
Ever  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:50  
instead of hangin out @ ur place tomorrow  
why dont we go out somewhere  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:51  
Sure  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:51  
totes magotes  
i didnt think ud say yes  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:51  
???  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:52  
y u so confused?  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:52  
Of course I’d say yes  
But what does “totes magotes” even mean?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:53  
/sending u image/  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:55  
Uh...  
Why is that goat in a purse?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:55  
ur confusion is gone now, right smolmigo?  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:56  
Antonio, why must you do this to me?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
20:56  
y not?  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
20:57  
Because I’m trying to work!  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:01  
r u getting anything done over there smolmigo?  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:01  
Absolutely not  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:01  
get to work smolmigo  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:02  
I’M TRYING!  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:02  
i am getting lots done over here  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:03  
If you’d quit chating with me  
(And if Feli would stop singing)  
Then I’d get more done  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:03  
i am doing fine multitasking, its u who has issues  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:03  
The inability to multitask isn't an issue  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:04  
/showing u all the lovely work ive been doing/  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:04  
Damn you  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:05  
u r welcome  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:05  
It might be an issue  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:05  
0-:)  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:06  
I don't get it  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:06  
there is the smiley face  
tip ur head to the left  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:06  
Unibrow man with the mouth hanging open  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:08  
actually not  
other left goof  
thats better  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:08  
So does he have a halo?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:09  
yes  
good job smolmigo  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:09  
NOW STOP CHATING WITH ME!  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:27  
Does my draft look okay?  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:31  
make the titles bold  
for emphasis  
can u plz look at my writeup while i take a shower?  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:32  
Sure  
________________________________________  
Antonio  
21:32  
thx  
‘night  
________________________________________  
Lovino  
21:33  
Goodnight


End file.
